Tris Returns to Dauntless (Scene) - Eric's POV
by thefactionlessauthor
Summary: "I finally see her as the quiet Abnegation girl she should have been. ... 'If she were just a foolish girl, she wouldn't be ranked first, now would she'" One-shot in Eric's POV of Tris's return to the Dauntless compound after visiting her brother in the Erudite faction. [Disclaimer: Canon dialogue from the book].


**A/N: So let me just explain myself here a little; I'm not one for one-shots usually but there are some really good ones out there. And this idea came from rereading the series in bits and pieces, and I came across this scene once again. It is one of my favorites, and I thought wouldn't it be cool to do it from Eric's POV? So hopefully I portrayed the Eric we all know to a T. The ending is something I've thought a lot about; the ending is what I imagined happening between Four and Eric before Four goes to find Tris afterwards; I hope you enjoy this.** **I am reposting this, some bits are edited from the original.**

Jeanine informs me that one of the initiates left the compound; the Stiff. I have to say that I'm not surprised given how many times she's challenged the Dauntless morals. If I hadn't made Four to throw those knives, this would have ended in the training room where it should have already.

He was supposed to throw them at the Candor, then she spoke up. I wanted to see what would happen so I let him. But that was my mistake, and because of that I'm more suspicious of Four's motives lately. Something seems off, especially when the Stiff is involved—they remind me of magnets, always attracting each other. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume he felt something for her—but that idea is a little too farfetched, I think. Four has always kept to himself.

 _Must be some weird Stiff connection_.

The car pulls up but I don't wait for her to shut the door. When I first saw her I expected her to be exactly like Four. Weak, rigid—but she was the first jumper, and that is a big difference from Four being the last to jump. I expected her to be smart in the condescending, annoying way like he was. But she's smarter in a defiant way; and Jeanine said to watch for signs like that. So it makes me wonder which faction she's really loyal to.

Because it certainly isn't this one, by the looks of it.

She stands still, chewing on her lip. She looks terrified— _good_. This will be easy.

I take her arm and lead her into the building; I don't say anything to the driver. The last thing I need is anybody in this faction knowing my personal connection to Jeanine.

I stand between her and the door, so she doesn't even think about trying to run away. I start to crack my fingers, out of habit, but also a tactic of intimidation. I am ending this defiance now.

She stands completely still, but suddenly taller. That's a little disappointing; if she weren't a Stiff, maybe I'd show her more appreciation for her bravery. I fold my hands in front of me and say, "Welcome back, Tris."

She gulps, "Eric."

I've got her now, but still I stalk towards her when I notice her stubborn bravery falters a bit. "What..." I start quietly, "exactly..." I add, louder now, "were you thinking?" I keep my distance, but it's close enough to freak her out.

"I..." her eyes flicker to the wall behind me. She's looking for an escape, "I don't know."

"I'm tempted to call you a traitor, Tris," I say, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'faction before blood'?" She looks like she's just taken a hard punch; I'm not even to the worst part yet. She looks at the door from the corner of her eye. _Try me_ , I almost tell her.

Instead I ask, "Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here? Do you perhaps regret your choice?" I finally see her as the quiet Abnegation girl she should have been. "I would like to hear an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless, yourself, and me..." I tap my chest with the tip of my finger for emphasis, "...by venturing into another faction's headquarters."

I can't promise her explanation will let her go with only a slap on the wrist—I know that's good enough for Four, but that's not how _I_ do things here. He never was one for the Dauntless punishments. My fingers curl into fists, tight like a vice.

"I..." she mutters quietly.

"If you cannot explain," I say, controlled, "I may be forced to reconsider your rank. Or, because you seem to be so attached to your previous faction…perhaps I will be forced to reconsider your friends' ranks. Perhaps the little Abnegation girl inside of you would take that more seriously." That should put an end to this. If she's still one of the Abnegation, that punishment will scare her worse than just losing her current rank.

She still tries to stutter out a response, but she's at a loss for words. _Shame_ ; I was expecting more of a fight, especially from her—it would make my next action more justified.

But before I can say another word, the door opens. Four steps into the room, his eyes skimming past me to the Stiff. _Great_.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Leave the room," I hiss. It figures it would be him. Everywhere she is, he seems to gravitate.

His expression twitches, "No. She's just a foolish girl. There's not need to drag her here and interrogate her." I roll my eyes. It's too bad he's not very good at lying.

"Just a foolish girl," I snort. He knows just as well as I do that Tris is a little more than just a foolish girl. "If she were just a foolish girl, she wouldn't be ranked first, now would she?" That seems to shut him up quickly. Four's mouth presses into a hard line—I know he won't argue with me now.

She is staring past me when I turn back, looking at him helplessly. _Maybe my first thought wasn't too farfetched after all?_ _Max would be interested to hear about this one_...

She must notice I've caught her. Tris looks down at the ground, shoving her hands into her pockets. Everything about her stance tells me I've just won.

"I... I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do." She looks up, her eyes welling with tears. I almost feel like yawning, _she better give me a worthwhile answer_. "I tried to...and..."

"You tried to what?" I ask, bored.

"Kiss me," Four cuts in, "And I rejected her, and she went off running like a five-year-old. There's really nothing to blame her for but stupidity." For a moment, the idea sounds so ridiculous I almost want to tell her she has five seconds to come up with something better. But something about it strikes me as so ridiculous it's hilarious. It would seem I had it all wrong in the beginning—she has a thing for him, not the other way around. I start laughing.

Of course that idea _was_ farfetched—but if she has a thing for Four I might know why. Maybe she thought she could up her rankings that way. They are from the same faction; she must have thought he'd go easy on her. I laugh harder.

"Isn't he a little too old for you, Tris?" I ask.

She wipes at her eyes, "Can I go now?"

"Fine," I say, "but you are not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" I turn to Four, "And you... had better make sure none of the transfers leave this compound again. And that none of the others try to kiss you." I add that last part for good measure; Four rolls his eyes.

"Fine."

Tris runs past him, out the door. Four gives me a hard look, like he wants to say something. He bites his tongue far too often for somebody who ranked first in Dauntless. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't choose this position; he seems to try and override my rules when they don't work for him. Had he taken up Max's offer in the first place, things would go his way more often.

"What?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything at first, but he must decide the question's important to him. He asks, "Where did she go?"

So not farfetched on her side; but now I can't tell on his side. _Why does he want to know?_

"Erudite headquarters," I finally say. Four shakes his head.

He mutters something to himself. I only catch the last half, something along the lines of _...Jeanine told you..._

"Of course she did; I'm in charge of here," I reply, "you're only in charge of the initiates when the training room is open," I lower my voice this time, "Maybe you should have taken up Max's offer when he _handed_ it to you."

Four huffs out a sigh, but otherwise doesn't comment.

"That's not the only reason you knew," he says, "we both know that." He's referring to my connection with Jeanine; my former faction. But we weren't discussing me two minutes ago—I am free to leave the compound as needed.

"Watch it," I hiss quietly, "you let that slip and everybody in Dauntless will know who you really are. Why you're really here; and if you don't believe me, _try me_." Four doesn't back down. He stands completely still, his expression controlled but I know he feels threatened now.

Four turns on the soles of his shoes and slams the door closed behind him.

 _I think I'll pay Max a visit_.


End file.
